Sseans's Graylu Fanfiction Chapter 3
by Graylufanforever
Summary: Plz Enjoy


"Oooh! That seems cute Lucy!" He exclaimed. "But, I do not see strings attached to anyone; well… at least… I've never met one…"

Lucy giggled. "That's silly; you don't see the strings…"

"Then how would you know?" Happy asked eagerly.

"I do not know, I guess… the heart knows right?" she answered. "How about you Happy? Who do you think it is?"

"Fish perhaps?" then the cat suddenly grinned at the thought. The blond girl thought that maybe he started dreaming about fishes again. Silly Happy, it is not like that… I mean love, we talk about love… soul mates perhaps, the ones you'll be with during the must have a man, mistress Lucy… the words of her household servants echoed in her mind. Lucy's mind stopped at the thought… damn right.

"How about you? Does Lucy have one?" The cat asked her.

Do I have one?

Her thoughts scanned through the men she had encountered in her life. However, one thought made her blush: Gray… he flashed through her mind with the duration of a second, yet it made her melt.

I would want you to marry this man, if you do; we could be the most influential family due to our alliance with them… the words of her father suddenly appeared after Gray's appearance in her mind. The sudden interruption in her train of thought made her cringe so much that she unconsciously made balls with her fists.

Would I really need a man?

Am I not alright by myself?

"I don't think I have one yet," she told Happy. "Do you think anyone in the guild knows about this?"

Happy shrugged.

"I think it would be nice to ask those mages" She smiled. "Hmmm… whom should I interview?"

…

"Red string of fate?" Mirajane said, unsure of what it meant. "Not sure if I know about that,"

…

"Red string?" Erza said "I don't need it," she said as she flaunted her long red hair which made Lucy and Happy jaw drop. "Besides… I don't need any man as long as I wear this armor!" then she suddenly ex-quipped. "With this armor, I could be as strong as any man! Haha…"

The two sweatdropped. She doesn't totally get the meaning of the phrase.

…

"Red String of fate?" Loki asked back, which made Lucy nod. "I know very little of it, I'm sure, one of my girlfriends told me that long ago… I think it was…"

Lucy watched him as he tried to remember whose girl said it. When it took him around 10 minutes to recall he said "Sorry, I forgot."

Lucy sighed… "Ok, Loki, Never mind… just go back to the spirit world…"

…

"Red String of What?" Natsu exclaimed.

"Nothing…" Lucy dismissed him.

"But you said something…" Natsu said, suspicion rising as he neared his face towards to Lucy's. "What are you up to?"

Lucy just grabbed him by the collar and violently shook him out of frustration "I said the red string of NOTHING!"

"Aaah… that's something," Happy said delight, seeing Natsu get dizzy by Lucy's violent shaking.

"And I'm up to nothing!" Lucy said as she threw Natsu across the guild. When everyone saw her did what she just have done, they began cheering her. "WOW! WE COULDN'T BELIEVE LUCY-CHAN WAS THAT STRONG!" most said in unison.

"That's not fair!" Natsu said, in a dizzy state… "She used me in my weak state,"

"What?" the girl exclaimed.

"See… I told you were a vehicle…" Happy suddenly told her which made Lucy shout I'm NOT! Me a vehicle? ridiculous!

…

When Lucy in defeated spirits, sat by the counter, Levy approached her.

"Why so down Lu-chan?" she asked with outmost concern.

"No one here in the guild is familiar with the red string of fate…" then after saying it, Levy noticed that Lucy just pouted more.

"Lu-chan, I have an idea… what if you do this?" Then she whispered something to the blond mage. While listening to her friend, it made Lucy smile in approval.

"Do you think that would work?" Lucy asked.

"Not sure, it's just for fun… but, who knows right?" Levy assured her.

…

That night, Lucy tried to find for a red ribbon in her drawers. She isn't sure about what Levy said, but, who knows right? She decided it's only game wherein she only knew the rules.

Very similar to fishing huh…?

She went to her balcony that night, and with the red string in her hand, she released the red ribbon that it cascaded down freely.

Whoever noticed the red string and gets hold of it… might be the one… right? Who am I fooling? Red strings are supposed to be invisible right?

Have fun Lucy…

Don't take things seriously...

Haha… my brain must be right.

She then leaned over her balcony, waiting for someone to notice the red ribbon which dangled freely down the streets. Her right hand, which held the other end of the ribbon, began to sweat a little, as she looked to the moon, stars, and other possible imagery she could see by her balcony as the soft cold night air caressed her face lightly. Seconds turned to minutes, and minutes to an hour… she was getting impatient.

Who would have noticed?

This is just a silly idea to begin with…

Just as she was about to leave, because of the hopelessness of her situation, she felt a tug on the other end


End file.
